ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
It Isn't Him
!Note, this takes place sometime during my old Omiverse Series fanfiction Chen's tournament of elements.! The tournament held by Chen wasn't easy, but that didn't mean Nya couldn't enjoy spending time with her favourite ninja, Jay. Their rooms were placed next to each other so seeing each other wouldn't be too hard. But with the tournament having already lost two members and not knowing what Chen's really planning. Nya just needed someone to relax with and talk to. '' Sitting up from her resting place on the bed. Nya stretched her arms before standing up. Stretching her legs and back as she did so. Nya hoped that Jay was in his room. Opening her door, she walked out before closing it again. She had noticed Kai spending more time with Skylor. But her brother hadn't seen her since they were really young, thus the massive catchup sessions they were having made sense. Stopping at Jay's door, Nya knocked and waits.'' '' A series of footsteps alerted Nya to Jay's presence . Happy that her favourite ninja was home. She smiled as the door opened, revealing a surprised Jay.'' "Nya, I wasn't expecting you to show up at my door, not with Cole around anyway."'' Nya noted the sarcasm in his voice. Yes that machine at Borg tower matched her with Cole. But that didn't mean she wanted to be with him. Sure he was nice and cared for others, but Nya wanted to follow her heart. And her heart was telling her to see Jay. "Can I come in?" Jay hesitated before he opened the door wider, allowing Nya to enter.'' '' "So" Jay begins before pausing to think about what to say. "What brings you to see me then?" Nya chuckled before looking around. "Well, we hardly ever spend anytime together since that machine matched me with Cole." Nya noticed the look of hate that Jay had but decided it was best to ignore it. "So why aren't you with him then?" Jay asked suddenly. Nya, being caught off guard, knew she had to answer.'' "Well"'' Nya started before she thought about how to word her next few words. She needed to be careful, the tension between Cole and Jay was high and she knew Chen might exploit that.'' '' "Jay, Cole may be nice and caring." ''She waited for Jay's reaction, the only reaction being a huff. ''"But" ''She let it hang in the air for a few seconds. ''"My heart is telling me otherwise." Nya noted the sudden change in expression of Jay's face. He was now interested in what Nya was saying, and that was exactly what Nya wanted.'' "And what does your heart tell you?"'' Jay asked, wanting to explore further into this love triangle. To discover where Nya's feelings truly rested. "It tells me that it wants to be with you" Jay could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat. "You're not serious? Are you?" Jay asked, hoping he was hearing things and that the girl before him wasn't just using him. "No Jay, you're not hearing things, I'm being dead serious." '' Jay didn't know what to say. The girl of his dreams, the one who could cure a Fangpyre bite and see things that others couldn't, was saying that she liked him over Cole. ''"I guess there are times where I'm not hearings and I guess this may be one of those rare times where I think I'm hearing things" Exclaimed Jay, still in shock that she was choosing him over Cole.'' "So, want a game?"'' Nya asked, holding one of the controllers to the gaming console in his room, surprising him. Jay smirked as he answered. "You're on" '' Garmadon walked down the halls, hoping to talk to Nya about her brother and Skylor. Stopping at her door, he heard voices from Jay's room. With a smirk, he walks over and knocks. Jay's voice coming back with the answer. Upon entering, Garmadon was greeted by a sight he didn't expect. Nya and Jay were playing videogames. Something which he didn't expect Nya to do. "Sensei Garmadon"'' Exclaimed Nya, surprised by his sudden visit. "Hmm, I wanted to talk with Nya in private. But it seems you're both occupied with something. Nya if you would visit my room so that we could talk once your done here, that'd be great." Garmadon said before leaving. Nya and Jay look at each other before going back to their game.'' '' As it became late. Nya looked at the time before she spoke. "I should go and see Garmadon before it gets too late" Nya stood up, stretching her body before walking to the door, stopping suddenly. "Is something wrong Nya?" ''Jay asked in concern for his friend. ''"Yeah, I just forgot something." Nya responds as she turns and runs over before kissing Jay on the lips. Turning around, she leaves. Leaving a very confused but happy Jay behind.'' Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions